Sonic: Max Justice/Haunted
This is the seventeenth issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript The issue begins in a house. It cuts to inside of it as a hooded figure is shown as he's chanting in another language. Then, a figure emerges, revealing that the figure unleshed a spirit as he laughs. *'Boom Boo:' Who dares to unleash King Boom Boo from his eternal slumber? The figure reveals himself as Musk. *'Musk:' At your service. I got an offering. *'Boom Boo:' Explain the offering. *'Musk:' You long for a wife, right? Boom Boo shows interest on it. *'Boom Boo:' Go on... *'Musk:' I can give you a choice between four. He shows the pictures of Amy, Sally, Cream and Nicole as he decides. *'Boom Boo:' I'll take the chipmunk. *'Musk:' Excellent choice. However, I got one problem. One you can easily fix. *'Boom Boo:' What kind? *'Musk:' She got a boyfriend. He shows a picture of Sonic. He starts growling. *'Boom Boo:' He'll be history for sure. I'll make sure of it. He departs while laughing. At the moment, at Sonic's house, he is shown watching a scary movie with Amy and Sally. They're eating popcorn and drinking Coke. *'Amy:' (to the TV) Look out! (to Sonic and Sally) Well, she's dead. They chuckle and sigh. *'Sonic:' Thanks for coming, girls. There's some occasions I feel lonely and I need someone to cheer me up. *'Sally:' Aww, that's so sweet of you... *'Amy:' Yeah... That's why we love you so much. *'Sonic:' Good. They continue watching. At Tails' room, he is researching about the supernatural as Cream is listening to Mina's latest song and Nicole is reading a Swasher McCrow comic book. *'Tails:' Hmm, intriguing... Very... *'Cream:' (VO) What'cha doin', Tails? *'Tails:' Actually, I have something to ask you, Cream: do you believe in ghosts? *'Cream:' You mean like Ghostbusters? *'Tails:' Kinda. *'Cream:' Why are you asking? *'Tails:' Well, I recently became obsessed with the supernatural and paranormal. Especially ghosts. Nicole hears and becomes curious, getting closer to them. *'Nicole:' Ghosts? Aren't them just a myth? *'Tails:' I thought so, but they're actually real. For sure. Just check this. He opens YouTube as he searches for a video. *'Tails:' Let's see... He finds the video and plays it as they watch. *'Nicole:' Wow... *'Cream:' Is this real? *'Tails:' Real as my twin tails. *'Cream:' Fine. But how did you get obsessed with supernatural? The TV show? Or you've been watching The History Channel too much lately? *'Tails:' Not of your business. But I'm sure there's some haunted place around here. *'Nicole:' There is one. *'Tails:' Huh? She shows its location on Google Maps. He smirks interested. Later, they, along with Sonic, Sally, Amy and Knuckles, are heading to the mansion. *'Sonic:' Explain me again: why are we going to a haunted house? *'Tails:' Well, as you see, I believe that spectres are real and I want to prove that by finding them in the most plausible place I know: an abandoned mansion. *'Knuckles:' You sure about this? Not criticizing you, but... it seems too cliché. *'Tails:' It might be true it seems cliché, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible. *'Amy:' Ooh, I like mystery. So intriguing... *'Sally:' Yeah. They continue walking as King Boom Boo observes through the mansion's window. He laughs. *'Boom Boo:' Just in time. Good. He continues observing as the gang arrives. Sonic rings the doorbell. *'Sonic:' Hello? Is anyone there? Maybe I should knock. He knocks. *'Sonic:' Are you hearing me? *'Knuckles:' It's useless, there's no one home. It's abandoned, remember? The door then opens as they're surprised. *'Knuckles:' Or not. *'Tails:' Ha! Told you so! *'Knuckles:' That doesn't mean it's haunted. Someone could be inside. Yeah. They enter. *'Cream:' Eh, this place doesn't seem too creepy. *'Amy:' Yeah. I wonder who lived here before... *'Nicole:' I can try researching it. * Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice